Roar of the Elders/Main article
The Roar of the Elders, also known as simply "the Roar", is an intensely powerful roar that is bestowed on the leader of the Lion Guard by the Great Kings of the Past. It is currently possessed by Kion, the son of Simba and Nala, and by Vitani, daughter of Zira. Information Concept While the firstborn cub of the monarch is destined to become the next king or queen of the Pride Lands, the second-born cub is tasked with leading the Lion Guard, a group dedicated to preserving the kingdom and defending the Circle of Life. As its leader, the second-born cub is expected to be the fiercest of the group and is thus gifted with the Roar of the Elders by the Great Kings. When the leader of the Lion Guard uses the Roar of the Elders, all the ancient kings roar along with him or her, instilling real power in the cry. Since the Great Kings provide the power behind the roar, they control its use. It is to be used for good only and can be taken away if the user does not respect his or her gift, as is the case with Scar. History Before the events of The Lion King, Scar was the leader of the Lion Guard and possessed the Roar of the Elders, as he was the second-born cub of the monarch. However, the power quickly got to his head, and he thought himself more worthy of being king than his older brother, Mufasa. When he tried to employ the rest of his Lion Guard to help him overthrow Mufasa, they refused, and he destroyed them. Seeing this, the Great Kings snatched back his power, for they had never intended for the roar to be used for evil. ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Kion, the second-born cub of Simba and Nala, is given the Roar of the Elders. When his best friend, Bunga, is trapped by a pair of hyenas named Cheezi and Chungu in the Outlands, Kion uses his power to free him from their grasp. Rafiki and Simba happen to overhear the Roar, and they come to the conclusion that Kion is the leader of the new Lion Guard. After Kion assembles a team, he attempts to show them his powerful Roar, but the power refuses to work. However, the Roar returns to him in the final battle against Janja's clan, in which Kion uses the Roar to send the hyenas scurrying back to the Outlands. The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar When Janja's clan kidnaps Kiara, Kion and the Lion Guard go to rescue her. While the rest of the Guard rescues Kiara, Janja threatens Kion's family, provoking the cub into using the Roar out of anger. This makes the volcano erupt, successfully summoning the spirit of Scar. ''The Lion Guard "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots" When Kion and his hyena friend Jasiri get cornered by Janja's clan, Kion warns Jasiri to step behind him. Though hesitant, she does as he asks, and Kion unleashes the Roar of the Elders, driving back Janja and his clan. As Janja lies winded in the dirt, he mutters about how much he hates the Roar, and Kion comes up to stand over him. Thoroughly intimidated, the hyenas scurry off. "The Rise of Makuu" When the Lion Guard encounters a hyrax trapped in a thorn hedge, Bunga suggests that Kion use the Roar of the Elders to free it. Fuli reminds Bunga that the hyrax would be flattened, and Kion agrees, suggesting they try another method. Later, the arrogant leader of the crocodiles, Makuu, angers Kion, and the cub nearly uses the Roar of the Elders. However, he stops himself just in time, not wanting to be like Scar. Despite his friend's protests, he insists that there must be another way. Finally, Kion decides that he should demonstrate the Roar to scare off Makuu, and he roars into an empty grove of trees, effectively intimidating Makuu, who decides to take his float elsewhere. "Bunga the Wise" After the Lion Guard helps save a family of baboons, Kion seeks counsel with his grandfather, Mufasa. He asks the great lion if he should use the Roar of the Elders to blow away the rest of the thunderstorms, but Mufasa gently reminds him that the rains are needed for the coming dry season. Kion is later forced to use the Roar of the Elders when he and his friends are trapped in a canyon with floodwaters bearing down on them. After ordering the other animals to stand behind him, Kion roars, redirecting the floodwaters in a safe direction. "Eye of the Beholder" When Kion leads the Lion Guard into a canyon, Janja and his minions drop rocks on either side of them, trapping them in the ravine. After gloating to Kion, Janja rushes off to pick off a zebra herd, and Kion and his friends attempt to escape the rock walls. Just in time, Ono, who had been absent, appears, and Kion instructs him to move the zebras so that he can safely blast the rocks with the Roar of the Elders. Ono does as instructed, and Kion breaks the Lion Guard free. "The Search for Utamu" When the Lion Guard races to Fuli's rescue, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to blow Mzingo's flock away. "Paintings and Predictions" When a family of zebras is about to be swept over a waterfall, Kion jumps down a tree branch hanging beside the falls and roars. The force of the blast sends the zebras flying up to safety. "Too Many Termites" One night, the Lion Guard mistakes a pack of aardwolves for hyenas. Kion steps forward and demands that the aardwolves leave the Pride Lands, using the Roar of the Elders to blow them into the Outlands. "Janja's New Crew" When Janja and his clan invade the Pride Lands, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to keep them from hurting a herd of wildebeests. Later, Nne and Tano corner a herd of oryxes in a dead-end canyon, and Kion uses the Roar to keep them from harming the herd. "Lions of the Outlands" Zira instructs Kion to use the Roar of the Elders on a lone cloud, and when Kion does so, it causes the cloud to briefly turn into a rainstorm. Due to her past friendship with Scar, Zira is knowledgeable of the Roar, and uses that knowledge to try and sway Kion to her side. When he refuses, she decides to hold him against his will and mockingly warns him that if he uses the Roar against another lion, like Scar did against his Lion Guard, then Kion will lose the Roar as well. However, the rest of Kion's Lion Guard and Jasiri arrive to help, and Bunga reminds Kion that Scar lost the Roar because he used it for evil, not because he used it on other lions. With this reminder, Kion uses the Roar against Zira and her lions, sending them (except for Kovu) flying farther out into the Outlands. "Never Roar Again" When Kion finds his mother Nala surrounded by hyenas, he uses the Roar of the Elders in rage to save her. The Roar rebounds and opens a cliff in the ground, which nearly swallows Nala. Though Kion manages to save his mother, he feels guilty about having nearly hurt Nala and refuses to use his power again. When Makuu the crocodile learns this, he invades the floodplains. Kion arrives with Nala, who is taken captive by the crocodiles. Nala encourages her son to trust himself, and Kion successfully uses the Roar of the Elders to defeat Makuu without hurting Nala. "Beshte and the Hippo Lanes" When the Lion Guard gets separated from a herd of antelope by a rock fall, Kion uses the Roar to clear the rocks from the path. "Swept Away" When Thurston and his herd get stuck in a dry riverbed, Kion uses the Roar on a small cloud. The force of the Roar prompts the cloud to swell into a raincloud, and it begins to rain, successfully freeing the zebras. "Rafiki's New Neighbors" When dry lightning creates a fire around a clearing, the Lion Guard finds themselves trapped with a few other animals. Kion instructs Beshte to knock over a boulder in order to create a safe way for the group of animals to cross the fire safely. Beshte does so, and the group crosses over, leaving Kion to put out the fire with the Roar. "Rescue in the Outlands" Bunga suggests that Kion use the Roar on a rising steam vent in order to save Jasiri, Tunu and Wema, but Fuli comments that this would be dangerous for the hyena trio. "The Bite of Kenge" When Kenge, Janja, Cheezi and Chungu try to steal some takiti melons, the Lion Guard and Makini arrive to stop them. Kion uses the Roar to blast Kenge and the hyenas back to the Outlands. "The Morning Report" Kion uses the Roar to clear some lava as Zazu plummets towards it, effectively saving the hornbill's life. "The Little Guy" Kion uses the Roar to blast Kiburi's float back into the Outlands. "Divide and Conquer" Tamaa attempts to impersonate Kion's Roar in order to frighten Reirei and her pack. "The Scorpion's Sting" When surrounded by the Army of Scar, Kion uses the Roar to clear a path out of Janja's den. "Pride Landers Unite!" Kion uses the Roar to blast the Army of Scar back to the Outlands after an attack on Makuu's watering hole. "The Fall of Mizimu Grove" Kion uses the Roar to blast the Army of Scar out of a scorched Mizimu Grove. "Battle for the Pride Lands" While defending the Pride Lands from the Army of Scar, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to banish them back to the Outlands. Later, Scar misleads Janja by informing him that the Roar of the Elders can destroy him. Janja relays the information to Kion, who confronts Scar, but does not use the Roar of the Elders. Instead, he summons the Great Kings of the Past, who send rain down on Scar, destroying him. However, Kion loses control of the Roar after getting bitten by Ushari and accidentally uses its power on Bunga. "The Accidental Avalanche" An impatient Kion uses the Roar of the Elders on a mountain, causing an avalanche that destroy everything in its path. "Dragon Island" While fighting Ora and his minions, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders, causing a tidal wave that wipes out the island and strands Lumba-Lumba on a beach. Later, Kion uses the Roar to part the waves and allow the Lion Guard to run through. Kion stops Roaring in order to allow the waves to crash back down on Ora and his minions. "The Tree of Life" When the Lion Guard gets in a fight with the Night Pride, Kion uses the Roar on Baliyo. This enrages his sister, Rani, who forbids Kion and his friends from coming to the Tree of Life. However, when Rani reports the incident to her grandmother, Janna, the queen orders her to allow the user of the Roar to visit the tree. "Triumph of the Roar" Kion journeys to Cikha Escarpment, where he meets his ancient relative, Askari. Askari teaches Kion how to use the Roar, including how to explode rocks, create rock pillars, and more. With his newfound abilities, Kion defeats Makucha and his army, sending them in a tornado away from the Tree of Life. "Journey to the Pride Lands" Kion uses the Roar several times to get home, including widening a canyon, funneling his teammates across a ravine, and propelling a log along a river. "Return to the Pride Lands" Kion bestows the Roar of the Elders and his position as leader of the Lion Guard to Vitani, who uses the Roar herself. Vitani questions Kion on what mastering the Roar means, and Kion demonstrates by lifting Pride Rock using the Roar's power. Later, Kion moves to the Tree of Life, where he plans to use the Roar to defend it. Media Kion's Roar of the Elders - Never Judge a Hyena By Its Spots Lion Guard HD Clip|The Roar of the Elders in "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots" Kion's Roar of the Elders - The Rise of Makuu Lion Guard HD Clip|The Roar of the Elders in "The Rise of Makuu" Kion's Roar of the Elders - Bunga the Wise Lion Guard Clip HD|The Roar of the Elders in "Bunga the Wise" Kion's Roar of the Elders - Eye of the Beholder Lion Guard HD Clip|The Roar of the Elders in "Eye of the Beholder" Kion's Roar of the Elders - The Search for Utamu Lion Guard HD Clip|The Roar of the Elders in "The Search for Utamu" Kion's Roar of the Elders - Paintings & Predictions Lion Guard HD Clip|The Roar of the Elders in "Paintings and Predictions" Kion's Roar of the Elders - Too Many Termites Lion Guard HD Clip|The Roar of the Elders in "Too Many Termites" Kion's Roar of the Elders Ending Janja's New Crew HD Clip|The Roar of the Elders in "Janja's New Crew" Kion's Roar of the Elders - Lions of the Outlands Lion Guard HD Clip|The Roar of the Elders in "Lions of the Outlands" Kion's 'Dark' Roar of the Elders - Never Roar Again Lion Guard HD Clip|Kion's catastrophic Roar of the Elders in "Never Roar Again" Kion VS Makuu - Never Roar Again Lion Guard HD Clip|Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to save Nala in "Never Roar Again" Kion's Roar of the Elders - Beshte and the Hippo Lanes Lion Guard HD Clip|The Roar of the Elders in "Beshte and the Hippo Lanes" Lion_Guard_SCAR_IS_SUMMONED_Kion%27s_Roar_of_the_Elders_The_Rise_of_Scar_HD_Clip|Kion uses the Roar in The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Lion_Guard_Kion%27s_Roar_of_the_Elders_Swept_Away_HD_Clip|Kion uses the Roar in "Swept Away" Lion_Guard_Saving_Rafiki%27s_Tree!_Rafiki%27s_New_Neighbors_HD_Clip|Kion uses the Roar in "Rafiki's New Neighbors" Lion Guard Bunga VS Kenge The Bite of Kenge HD Clip|Kion uses the Roar in "The Bite of Kenge" The_Lion_Guard_-_The_Morning_Report_Clip|Kion uses the Roar in "The Morning Report" The_Lion_Guard_Kiburi%27s_float_vs_Makuu%27s_float_The_Little_Guy_HD_Clip|Kion uses the Roar in "The Little Guy" Lion_Guard_Army_of_Scar_BATTLE!_Kion%27s_Roar_of_the_Elders_The_Scorpion%27s_Sting_HD_Clip|Kion uses the Roar in "The Scorpion's Sting" The_Lion_Guard_Kion%27s_Roar-Pridelanders_Unite_clip|Kion uses the Roar in "Pride Landers Unite!" Category:Main articles